Mundi
Mundi is the main protagonist in Doki Personality Doki and Mundi.jpg This precocious girl is a bit younger (and a lot smaller) than the others, but Mundi is eager to prove that she is just as smart and capable as they are. Like many young children, she is a mix of emotions. One minute, bold and impetuous - the next, a bit unsure. She can be dainty or tough, depending on her mood. But one thing is for certain - she doesn't like to be told what to do! This bright spark has a nimble mind, and her specialty is SCIENCE and TECHNOLOGY. She's a whiz on the computer, and is often seen fluttering from key to key, gathering information for the next adventure. Orgin Mundi tends to stick with Oto, whether he's looking after the plane or coming along on the adventure. Partly because they're best friends - but also to keep an eye on him. Oto's not really a 'big picture' kind of guy, and Mundi is good at helping him prioritize. ("Yes, I know your bolt collection got all mixed up... but the plane is sinking in quicksand!") But even when Mundi doesn't come along on the main adventure, she'll stay on constant touch with them via the Team Tab, sending them maps to ancient ruins and keeping tabs on them by GPS. Together, Oto and Mundi are a formidable techno-team. They're like the Wright brothers, or the Curies... or Abbot and Costello, depending on the day. They have totally different approaches to problem solving! For example, if the plane needs fixing, Oto will patiently consult the blueprints, while Mundi impatiently grabs the duct tape, saying 'Let's just make it happen!' Yet somehow they complement each other perfectly. On a personal level, the two are close confidantes. They enjoy each other's company and share a certain 'geekiness' in that they both have a deep knowledge of some topics - but Mundi's knowledge is more practical, and Oto can sometimes get lost in cool but obscure information. Sometimes, Mundi acts like Oto's fond big sister, by keeping him on task and on time, and reminding him to pick up apples for the Tarte aux Pommes he wants to make later. Mundi is the moral barometer for the group. She is frank and honest, speaks her mind and always insists on helping others when in need. She reminds the group of right and wrong, and is usually the one to tell them when it's time to go home - or be late for supper. Appearance she's a bug Refrences She refrences a fairy boss character in a game by Faris A Soliman that is work in progress called Ramona&Greta Link for game website: http://bonzibuddy801.github.io/rg Sneak preview of the Ramona&Greta cartoon: http://imgur.com/vHE5yfE Neither the cartoon(Ramona&Greta) or the game are released. Faris A Soliman’s channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/35faten Voice Actors Mundi is Voiced By Tara Emo. DOKI.jpeg Welcome Back to Doki!.JPG Doki and Mundi.jpg Mundi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Team Doki Category:Wifes Category:Ramona&Greta Category:Characters Who Change Voice Actors